Vampirism (Skyrim)
Vampirism is a Disease featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Contracting Vampirism Players can contract the vampiric disease, Sanguinare Vampiris, through combat with a Vampire. You cannot contract the disease if you have werewolf blood, because of its 100% resistance to disease. The player will be notified when they have contracted the disease and will have 72 hours to cure themself. After 72 hours, the infected player will become a vampire, obtaining the abilities of a stage one vampire. The player can cure themselves at any altar before becoming a full vampire. Vampirism benefits in past games have varied greatly (including stat increases, new spells or powers, or even new game play mechanics). Sanguinare Vampiris is easiest to contract in Broken Fang Cave due to the two fairly weak vampires living there. If the player has high enough magicka and enough magicka potions, they can just keep healing themselves with the healing spell, and let the vampires attack them until they contract the disease. Another tip is to turn the game difficulty down in the menu, this way the vampire attacks will cause very little damage allowing you to contract the disease with minimal risk of death. Vampires can also be found in Pinemoon Cave just West of Solitude, Haemar's Shame, or Shriekwind Bastion. In Morrowind as well as Skyrim, it is possible to cure Sanguinare Vampiris early (before conversion) using any standard disease curing method. The cure for Vampirism is much harder to obtain than the cure for Sanguinare Vampiris. A list of Vampires in Skyrim and their locations can be found here Benefits and Disadvantages of Vampirism Stage Four Abilities: *Nothing. You can't do anything at all. Sorry. Just don't even be a vampire. Be a werewolf. It's cool. Powers: *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a weak dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampire Sight - Improve night vision for 60 seconds (can be used multiple times a day and be toggled on/off). Spells: *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 2 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, cost of 5 magicka per second). Stage Twenty three Changes from Stage 1: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 50% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 50% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 30 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a more powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 3 points of health per second from target (novice destruction spell, costs 10 magicka per second). Powers: *Vampire Seduction - Creatures and people up to level 10 are calmed (cease to fight) for 30 seconds. Stage Thirteeny teen Changes from Stage 2: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 75% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 75% weaker to fire *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 45 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be use once a day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 4 points of health per second from target. (Novice Destruction spell; costs 12 Magicka per second.) Stage Four Changes from Stage 3: *Resist Frost - Your vampiric blood gives you 100% resistance to frost. *Weakness to Fire - Your vampiric blood makes you 100% weaker to fire. *Weakness to Sunlight - Health, Magicka, and Stamina do not recover while in sunlight and are reduced by 60 points; however, if you equip apparel that grants a faster regen percentage on any of the three stats, or take a perk that grants faster regen, they will still recover in sunlight. (Only when you're outside during the day.) *Vampire's Servant - Reanimate a very powerful dead body to fight for you for 60 seconds (can only be used once per day). *Vampiric Drain - Absorb 5 points of Health per second from target. (Novice Destruction spell; costs 15 Magicka per second.) *People will be hostile towards you and might attack you on sight. Powers: *Embrace of Swagga - Kanye West becomes invisible, with improved gaydar for 180 seconds (can only be used once per day). Notez *Vampirism causes your eyes to turn a gold or yellow color, though most races eyes are black with the iris colored red. *The effects of Vampirism become stronger the longer the player goes without feeding. *Feeding always brings the player back to Stage One. *In the early stages of Vampirism, NPCs will act normally around you. *On stage 4, everyone is hostile towards you, so be careful! (tip: use your invisibility ability to sneak into a house to feed). *You can feed on sleeping NPCs in the same way you'd pickpocket from them. Just press the action button while sneaking. *If you are having trouble feeding at Stage Four, you can travel to an abandoned camp or shack, and ask your companions to sleep by asking them to do something for you, and then hold the action button on the bed. The window of opportunity is very short. This is a safe, convenient way to deal with hunger. However, one may often find themselves without a companion; if one is a member of a guild, they can wait in that guild's bed area and feed off any sleeping NPC's easily, especially the Dark Brotherhood who allow you to walk among them freely. *It takes approximately 24 hours (in game) to advance a stage after feeding. *You may want to draw power from the Lady Stone, which helps to offset the lack of normal health or stamina regeneration in the daylight. Curing Vampirism Activating the Shrine of Kynareth will remove Sanguinare Vampiris but will not remove permanent vampirisim. Make your way to Falkreath. Once there, speak to Valga Vinicia at the Dead Man's Drink and ask about any rumors going around. She will tell you that Falion in Morthal studies vampires. Speak to him and he will tell you that, in order to perform the ritual, a black soul gem must be filled. To get the black soul gem, you need to speak to Falion again and he will offer to sell it to you (you can also obtain the black soul gem in other various, cheaper ways). To fill it, cast a Soul Trap spell on a human target and proceed to kill them, absorbing their soul. Now that your black soul gem is filled, return to Falion, who will tell you to meet him at dawn in the summoning circle. At the appointed place and time, you will be cured. Notes: Becoming a Werewolf also cures Vampirism. (This only works if you contract Lycanthropy as a quest reward; i.e from the Companions' questline.) Potions of Cure Disease will cure Sanguinare Vampiris, the disease which progresses to vampirism, but will not cure vampirism itself. Any bartender can tell you about Falion when you ask them about rumors enough times. Falion will attack you if you are at the final stage of Vampirism (stage 4). Feed on someone to reduce the stage of your vampirism before visiting him. Additionally, Vampirism can be cured via a console command'' "setstage 000eafd5 10"'', this fast forwards your progress to the end stage of PlayerVampireQuest (Falion's Cure quest). Skyrim Vampire Lore The book Immortal Blood from Oblivion which is also found in Skyrim tells a tale of a vampire hunter being mentored by a priest, it briefly describes vampire clans from Skyrim and other locations. Skyrim's vampires were said to reach through ice without breaking it, live underneath great frozen lakes, and be able to freeze flesh. Interestingly enough, the vampire hunter from the book Immortal Blood is named Movarth Piquine, who is attacked by a vampire at the conclusion of the book. Movarth Piquine is in Skyrim in a quest named "Laid to Rest." and is a vampire NPC. It is very possible it is the same individual. Related Pages *Lycanthropy - Werewolves in Skyrim *Race - Races in The Elder Scrolls Universe *Vampire - Vampires in The Elder Scrolls Universe References G4 TV: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWta702G4TU&feature=player_embedded : Vampires confirmed. Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Diseases Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Image Needed